


The Next Morning

by nickelmd



Series: 9x11 Codas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x11: First Born Coda for my Coda's Coda, Acceptance, M/M, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmd/pseuds/nickelmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas wake up in bed together, but they still have some things to talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Morning

Waking up with Cas’ arm still curled around him is not entirely a surprise. Waking with his face pressed into Cas’ neck and one of his legs thrown over both of Cas’, his hips jerking in a grinding rhythm before he’s awake enough to know what is going on is, in fact, a surprise. As soon as he’s conscious enough to realize what he’s doing he stops and lifts his head to look at Cas. Cas’ pained expression changes when he sees that Dean is awake.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas offers, sighing with a cross between relief and regret.

“Hey, Cas. Sorry about that. Human bodies...sometimes they want what they want.”

“And what do you want this morning, Dean?”

Dean leers playfully, “Me? I want to…” but he stops, grunts and shifts off of Cas, laying on his back and looking at the ceiling instead of Cas, “I think telling you want I want might be a mistake right now, because there are things we need to deal with first, not just me and Sammy, but me and you.”

“On the phone you said you had something to show me that I wasn’t going to like. Is that part of it?” Cas asks, his voice empty of disappointment or judgement. Just one more reason Dean knows he doesn’t deserve Cas.

“Uh, yeah...about that. It’s...to be honest, I don’t really know what it means, except that I’ll be able to kill Abaddon. I know you’re gonna tell me I should have read the fine print,” Dean pauses and runs his hands through his hair, “but there wasn’t exactly time for it...uh...in the moment.”

He sits up in the bed, glad he’s still fully dressed, before he continues, “Crowley and I, we, uh, kinda ran into Cain.” It suddenly feels like Cas can see right through him. He clears his throat, “Uh, and he...gave me this.” Dean rolls up his sleeve, revealing the angry red mark.

Cas sits up as well, facing Dean. “May I?” Cas asks reaching out for Dean’s arm. Dean let’s Cas take it. He holds it gently, like Dean’s fragile, and Dean watches warily, waiting for the inevitable explosion. Cas holds Dean’s wrist in one hand and gently traces the lines of the mark with the fingers of the other hand. Cas’ fingers feel cold and soothing over the puffy, sensitive skin. Cas starts whispering words Dean doesn’t understand, he thinks they may be enochian, before he brings Dean’s arm to his mouth, kissing and tracing the symbol with his lips. 

Dean can’t figure out why Cas isn’t yelling. He knows this was an idiot move of epic proportions and he’s ready to be called out on it, but instead Cas is turning his stomach inside out and making heat pool low in his belly with his strangely reverent touches.

“Cas?” Dean manages to ask in a stuttering voice.

“It means ‘protector,’ but more than that, it implies someone who...will sacrifice himself for others. Someone who can look death in the eye and not blink.”

“I thought it meant killer.”

“That’s part of it. As it is a part of you. But...the mark itself isn’t a mark of evil. Only a righteous man can wear this mark, but even a righteous man can be corrupted, as Cain was when his brother’s soul was at stake. You must be cautious.”

Dean swallows noisily, “Ok. I get it. Does this mean you’re not gonna punch me in the face for being an idiot?”

Cas huffs a laugh and then looks startled at his own response, “No, I think I’m done trying to solve our disagreements with fists.” His eyes slowly caress Dean’s face, stopping for a moment too long on Dean’s mouth. Dean knows how to interpret that.

Dean shifts forward, “I’m going to kiss you now. And then we’re going to go find Sammy and see if he wants to punch me. If he does, I’m gonna let him and so are you...and then,”

“Dean,” Cas interrupts, “I spent all night awake with you attached to me like a very horny octopus, I’d very much like for you to kiss me now.”

“Yeah, okay.” Dean runs one hand through Cas’ hair before he pulls him in for a kiss. When their lips meet it’s soft and slow. Dean can feel the acceptance Cas is pouring into the kiss like a physical thing filling him up until he feels like he’s going to overflow. But he doesn’t. He takes it in and in, reveling in it, until he can almost believe he deserves it.

Dean pulls away gently, “Let’s go talk to Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've worked 9x11 out of my system now, but you never know.


End file.
